The two principal objectives of the Statistical Office are closely linked and complementary: a) To provide statistical consultation for Southeastern Cancer Study Group (SECSG) investigators so that cancer therapy trials, and the conclusions drawn from them, conform to proper statistical design; b) to act as the sole administrative agency for the Group on matters pertaining to patients on Group protocols. The major portion of our statistical responsibilities involves supplying a sound framework for proposed protocol studies, as well as providing the analysis of interim and final data resulting from these studies. This service demands the application of a wide variety of different statistical techniques. Given the large number of protocols and patients dealth with, close cooperation is essential between the statistician, computer technicians and staff of the Statistical Office. Our administrative duties are the logical outgrowth of our statistical responsibilities. All relevant information on each patient on an SECSG protocol is collected and processed in the Statistical Office. Besides acting as the repository for SECSG patient records, our office is responsible for the collection of all patient data; the review of all cases; and the production of all SECSG reports.